Internado Medianoche
by carly7love
Summary: Bella, una joven de 14 años entra al internado Medianoche, donde conocera a su angel,Edward, un vampiro, ella tendra que decidir si estar con el, o con su amado rescatador de pelo dorado. EXTRA-LIMMONS
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 14 años, mis padres son dueños de una empresa de cosméticos en Paris. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron me habían enviado a vivir con mi prima, Elena, a Forks, pero desde que cumpli los 12 me he vuelto a vivir con mi madre en Madrid. La compañía cada vez crece mas y mas, mi padre vive en New York se ha vuelto dueño de una muy importante revista de moda.

En mi fiesta de mi cumpleaños, mis padres me dieron la horrible noticia que me transferiría a un internado en Londres. El peor lugar del mundo donde por desgracia siempre llueve.

Hoy tuve todo el dia para despedirme de todos mis seres queridos, mañana por la mañana. Odiaba la idea de irme, pero que mas puedo hacer, estare en ese horrible internado por 4 años mas.

Solo espero que las cosas no sean tan malas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

El viaje en avión, había sido muy rápido, me sente junto a un señor de negocios y una joven modelo. No tenia mucho de que hablar con ambos asi que solo use mi ipod para oir música. Amaba a muse y coldplay, son mis bandas favoritas. Escuche la música una y otra vez.

Mi madre me había dicho que hiban a venir por mi uno de sus asistentes, nunca me dijo cual de todos. Busque mi maletas, eran 2, una rosa y una lila. Las agarre, era fácil de identificar ya que casi todas las demás eran negras o grises.

Busque con la mirada a uno de sus asistentes, o al menos un papel que tuviera mi nombre. Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto que casi no me podía mover.

Segui buscando con la mirada, hasta que me encontré con un joven que tenia un carten el sus manos con mi nombre puesto.

-Señorita Sawn- dijo el joven moreno y alto, debía de ser de 20 años o menos, era muy guapo y fuerte, me dedico una bella sonrisa. Me sonroje ligeramente.- Mi nombre es Jacob- menciono mientras agarraba mis maletas y guardaba el cartel en su maletín.

-Mucho gusto- dije mientras salíamos de aeropuerto.-Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella- dije mientras entraba en el auto negro.

-Lamento si el auto esta muy sucio, es solo que no acostumbro que bella jovencitas entre aquí- dijo mientras yo me sentaba en el asiento de copiloto. Me sonroje ante tal comentario, el rio un poco.- Parece que no estas acostumbrada a que te dijan lo bella que te vez- dijo mientras ensendia el auto.

-¿Me vas a llevar al internado?- pregunte mientras mis ojos no dejan de ver sus sulces ojos cafes, calidos.

-Si, pero ya es muy tarde, son las 2 de la tarde, tal vez seria bueno si te llevo a comer y conocer un poco y después vamos al internado, ¿Te parece bien?- dijo mientras manejaba, el dia estaba tan gris. Lloviendo y nublado, casi todos llevan abrigo o un sueter. Extrañaba estar en Madrid, su bello sol, los días tan calidos, sus bellos museos, mis amigas. Me sentía triste al decirle adiós a todo.

-claro, suena bien- dije mientras seguía viendo la ventana, mis ojos querían ver el calido sol.

-Sabes- dijo mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos y recuerdos y me volvia a la realidad- los fines de semana, son libres para los estudiantes para ver a sus familias y ya que tus padres no están aquí, pensé que podríamos tu sabes- dijo algo timido mientras soltaba una risita de nervios.

-a que te refieres- dije mientras sonreía como tonta.

-Pues a salir, no como una cita, sino como amigos, tu sabes ir a patinar, a comer, al cine, lo que quieras, para que no estes sola los fines de semana- dijo mientras se estacionaba en una cafetería.

-Si, creo que podría ser buena idea- dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad- oye si no te importa, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo 16, aun que me veo mayor- dijo sonriendo y salió del auto, yo también Sali, nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

-Pero eres muy joven para ser asistente de mi mama- dije algo timida.

-Que, no, creo que escuchaste mal, mi padre es su asistente yo, yo vivo a aquí y tu madre me pidió que te cuidara- dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una silla.

Pedimos hambos un café y una rabanada de pastel.

Charlamos muy poco, no tuvimos mas tiempo para visitar mas lugares, me prometió que el sábado por la mañana iríamos a comer con su padre. Me dejo en la recepción.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar? No se si lo sepa pero aquí en Medianoche somos muy puntuales- dijo la directora, mientras nos veía a Jacob y a mi, estábamos en su oficina- llame al aeropuerto pero me habían dicho que su vuelo había llegado hace horas- dijo muy enfadad.

-lo que paso fue que había mucho trafico y aparte Bella no había desayunado, no queríamos que llegara con hambre- dijo Jacob, en un tono muy convincente.

Al parecer la directora se lo creyo.

-Esta bien, señor Black puede retirarse y usted señorita será mejor que me acompañe a su habitación- dijo mientras uno de sus asistentes agarraba mis maletas, me despedi de Jacob,el me dio su numero de su celular, lo guarde.

Segui a la directora hasta mi habitación, en el camino me decía las reglas, no fumar, no tomas, no drogas, no las luces prendidad mas de las 12:30 de la noche, no chico en las habitaciones de las chicas y viceversa, no llegar tarde y de lunes a jueves usar uniforme, los viernes y fines de semana es de ropa libre, siempre y cuando sea apropiada.

-Las reglas son muy claras- dijo mientras yo seguía en silencio,- esta es su habitación, aun no le asignamos una compañera, por el momento estará viviendo sola.- dijo y después abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Era muy grande, con 2 camas, pero había una matrimonial y otra individual. El color de las paredes era café claro, y los edredones color chocolate, los muebles eran casi blancos, había una televisión de plasma en la pared en frente de las camas, un escritorio con un sillón en la esquina, había un baño y 2 roperos. Todo estaba muy bien había muchas películas en dvd. Tenia 2 computadoras de escritorios, pero yo ya tenia mi labtop, asi que no la nesesitaria.

-Casi lo olvidaba, mañana por la mañana alrededor de las 7, vendrá un compañero tuyo, el será tu guía, las clases empiezan a las 9, tus libro y uniformes están en los cajones y es obligatotio los tacones, hay una lista de que uniforme es por dia,- dijo mientras dejaba mis maletas en la cama matrimonial, supongo que ella pensaba que dormiría hay.- por cierto que tenga un buen dia- dijo y cerro la puerta.

Desesmpaque antes de darme cuenta ya eran las 6 de la tarde, pensaba que seria buena idea ir a los jardines, vi por la ventana y me di cuenta que muchos llevaban ropa normal. Me di una ducha rápida, me seque el cabello con secadora, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca y un abrigo blanco, me puse mis tacones color rojos y un gorro rojo que mi padre me había regalado.

Sali de las habitaciones, casi todos iban mas informales que yo, escuche algunos murmullos de una chicas que me decían "Ella debe ser la nueva" "De seguro que va a ser la nueva que este en el grupo de Tanya" "Que linda ropas" "oi que es la hija del creador de una revista muy reconocida en New York" "Debe de ser presuminda" "Supiste le dieron la mejor habitación de todo el colegio"

Sali muy tranquila de los dormitorios, hasta que llegue a los jardines, todos me veian con cara de asombro como si jamás hubieran visto a alguien normal. Me acerque a donde se encontraban las rosas, casi estaban marchitas.

-Tu debes ser Bella- oi una voz femenina decir mi nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

-Tu debes ser Bella- oi una voz femenina decir mi nombre.

Voltee al oir mi nombre, pude ver a la mas bella joven que jamás había visto antes, pelo rubio y ondulado, ojos color dorado, piel blanca, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, atrás de ella había muchas chicas igual que ella, pero solo ella era rubia, las de mas eran de pelo negro y rojo.

-Mucho gusto, como has sabido mi nombre?- pregunte mientras le sonreía.

-Todos hablan de la chica nueva, la directora me dijo tu nombre y que hablara contigo, por siento me llamo Tanya- dijo mientras sus demás amgias me sonreían y me saludaban.

-Eres tu mi guía?- pregunte mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Yo, jajaj creo que no, no soy tan buena estudiante como para ser guia, es Edward, es muy maduro y será tu guía- dijo mientras me seguía sonriendo.

-Bella queremos ser tus amigas- dijo una joven de pelo negro corto y chino.

-Deberias de sentarte mañana con nosotras, ya que tenemos las mismas clases- dijo Tanya

-Claro- dije y ellas se despidieron de mi.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había anochecido, pero aun era tan las 8 de la tarde , camine mas aya de los rosales, había un gran bosque mas haya

No me importo pasar por el bosque, me fui directamente a donde se encontraban los arboles, desde aquí podía ver en internado.

Camine aun mas lejos de el internado hasta que lleve mas adentro del un sonido raro, como si algún animal llorara por ayuda, me acerque a donde estaba aquel animal. Entonces lo vi a un joven alto rubio musculos comiendo de la sangre del pobre animalito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAh- grite ante tal imagen, el joven me vio, tenia la cara de sorprendido.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras me veía con ojos de trsitesa.

Corri lo mas rápido que pude, corri y empeze a llorar en el camino.

Trate de volver al internado, corri lo mas rápido que pude, a lo lejos vi los rasgos de un joven con un abrigo negro.

-AYUDA PORFAVOR- grite para que el escuchara, el se volteo y corrió asia mi, aun seguía llorando. El corrió mas rápido que yo, cuando llego a mi me abrazo con fuerza yo aun seguía llorando.

-¿Estas bien?¿Alguien te hizo daño?¿Viste algo?- dijo a mi oído con calma pero aun asi se oia preocupado, el empezó a acarisiar mi pelo. Lo abraze con fuerza, aun seguía llorando, pero aun asi el seguía acariciando mi cabello.

-Puedes responder mis preguntas, porfavor, solo quiero saber que paso- susurro en mi oído, eso me puso nerviosa.

-Si estoy bien, nadie me hizo daño y si vi algo, habi un hombre comiendo un pequeño animal- dije aun llorando, pero esta vez me aleje de el para poder verlo a los ojos, eran dorados y el pelo negro,tenia la piel tan blanca como Tanya. El era como un angel, tenia la cara mas bella del mundo aunque parecía triste.

-Pequeña todo estará bien- dijo mientras me volvió a abrazar.

-Lo siento, debi haberte asustado, no fue mi intención- dije mientras me alejaba de sus brazos, el suavemente agarro mi muñeca.

Me vio a los ojos durante un momento y después baje la mirada.

-No te preocupes, es un places haber sido yo aquel que te ayudara- dijo mientas me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, pero será, mejor que vaya a mi habitación- dije y el dejo mi muñeca, me aleje de el.

-ESPERA- dijo y me detuve.-Te puedo acompañar-

-Pensaba que los hombres no deben entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas?- dije algo ruborizada.

-No se debe, pero conozco un atajo esta muy oscuro y nunca nadie va por hay-

Agarro mi mana y ambos nos fuimos por el bosque había una pequeña cabaña, no sabia que había hay.

-Eso no son los dormitorios?- dije algo con miedo.

-Lo se- agarro mi mano con fuerza y a toda velocidad entro hay, la cabaña era muy pequeña, había una sala muy pequeña y un comedor para máximo 3 tres persona, se veian escaleras.

-Que se supone que hacemos aquí?- dije

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco- dijo mientras me tiraba con fuerza al sillón- me gusta tu abrigo, pero me gustaría mas verte sin el- me quito mi limpio abrigo y lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Por favor, no me agas daño- le suplique entre llanto.

-Yo hacerte un daño, no como crees, tal que te hago un poco de placer- dijo y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Senti miedo y alivio a la vez, pero un terror paso por mi mente. Bajo un poco mas hasta que llego a mi pecho pude notar como le estorbaba mi playera.

Edward Pov.

Su playera era un vil estorbo, sus ojos de niña con miedo, me excitaba mucho, aquella mirada de una pequeña indefensa. Arranque su playera, ella seguía llorando con miedo, sus pechos eran un poco mas grandes de los que pensé, eran rosados y redondos, los bese con fuerza, los chupe, su saber era un esquisito manjar, bese un y con la mano apreté el otro, la escuche gemir, eso hizo que mis sentidos volaran. Me aleje un poco, puede ver el terror en su rostro.

-Por favor no, te dare dinero, autos, todo, pero por favor no- dijo llorando.

Sus lagrimas me daban una gran tristesa, "será virgen aun? No tiene mas de 15 años, sino fuera virgen estaría diciendo que siguiera"

-Respondeme algo,¿eres virgen?- pregunte mientras le devolvía su brasier.

-Si- dijo ruborizada y con la voz temblando.

-No pienso quitarte tu presiada virginidad asi- dije, no me refería a que no se la quitaría, tenia que ser mas desente, en una cama, con velas y rosas.

-Gracias, te pagare con dinero, lo que quieras gracias- dijo con tanta felicidad, una ilusión paso por sus ojos chocolate.

-De que me agradeses, aun te la voy a quitar pero no asi- dije y en ese momento sus ojos volvió el terror.

-Pero avias dicho…- dijo pero yo la interrumpi.

-Se lo que dije, que no la quitaría asi, la virginidad es algo muy valioso, yo voy a ser el primero, porque quiero, pero si es tu primera ves va ser en una cama con velas, no en un sillón sucio y viejo- dije mientras me paraba del sillón y ella se sentaba y se volvió a poner su playera.

-Aun no digo que te vayas, espera un momento- me fui con mi velocidad vampirica y cerre todo, en menos de un parpadeo de ella ya estaba encerrada en mi cabaña, abrió sus ojos y ni cuenta se dio, camine a paso de humano, al segundo piso y en la única habitación, la cama era blanca, puse velas y pelatos de rosas.

Baje las escaleras, y ella un seguía en el sofá sin poder entender lo que le hablaba, aun me dolia por no saber que pensaba, cuando la vi en el bosque pensé que Emmet se la iba a comer o algo. No poder ver lo que piensa me frustaba, que de en frente de ella, sus ojos seguían rojos de tanto llorar.

-Ya tengo todo listo- dije y la cargue con mis dos brazos, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello. eL acalor de sus brazos me excitaban la puse en el borde de la puerte y ella veía todo con sorpresa.

-Lo hiciste tu?- pregunto muy ilusa.

-Si, es para ti, para que tu primera vez sea tan bella como tu- ella se sonrojo ligeramente, había una caja de ropa con lencería y se la di.

-Que hay adentro?- pregunto con sorpresa, ella pensaba que seria algo muy bello o que.

-Lenceria- dije y ella solo me miro con terror- hice esto para ti, almenos quiero que te veas algo sexy para mi- dije y ella habrio la caja.

Era un bikini de encaje negro, era aun nuevo, ella entro al baño y se lo puso, yo me quite la camisa, y el pantalón, me quede en bóxer y me acoste en la cama.

Cuando ella salió no esperaba ver eso, ya no parecía una niña timida, era como una sexy adolecente , sus curvas eran tan delicadas, sus pechos normales y redondos, su tracero era mas que perfecto, ella camino asia la cama y se acosto tímidamente.

-Va a doler un poco, pero después vas a sentir placer- dije y me puse arribo de ella, ella asintió- voy a ser un caballero, te lo prometo- dije y bese su cuello, sentí como temblo- tranquila- su respiración volvió a lo normal.

Oi como la puerta se abrió de golpe, su quien era, empeze a besar su cuello y mis maños apretaron su tracero. Oi como el subió los escalones, empeze a a besar los pechos de la bella dama que estaba en mi cama.

-Por favor no- dijo en llanto.- te lo suplico-

-no va a doler- dije en susurro

-te dare dinero lo que sea, pero por favor no- dijo con trsitesa y las lagrmas aun caian en sus ojos.

-No va a doler, te lo prometo, le dije mientras le tire el bracier.

Entro el de golpe y vio como la pequeña humana lloraba. Mi primo, lucas se sorprendió al ver esto, su lacio pelo rubio y era mas musculoso que yo pero un poco mas bajo, sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de dolor y pena.

-Edward, que le haces, dejala- grito mientras me empujaba. – es forma de trarla a una dama.

-Te la presto después de esta vez y asi ya la tratas como una dam- dije mientras volvia a ver a la joven.

-NOO, jamás la vas a tomar- eso me enojo, el la abrazo- estas bien? Te hizo algo malo?, en el baño hay un cajón de color blanco hay ropa mas decente te quedara- dijo y ella se fue llorando.

-Que te paso? Como te atreves a hacerle esto?- pregunte

-yo, tu eres el que la estaba violando, ella es una niña necesita que la cuiden no que abusen de ella. Yo la cuidare y se te vuelves a hacercar yo te- dijo pensando.

-Tu que, me mataras, pues aslo dudo que lo logre- dije mientras me ponía un pantalón.

-Le dire a la directora como estabas con la nueva almna, tengo fotos que lo prueban , solo le toco la mano y ella te vera- dijo mientras esperaba afuera del baño.

-No te atreverías, espera ella es bella, la nueva?- y el asintió- dios, no puede er, soy su guía, que horror mañana me va a odiar-

Salio Bella con una vieja playera grande de Alice, y un pantalón de mezclilla traia unos tenis viejos mios, se le veian bien en ella.

-Bella, te llevo a tu habitación?- dijo Lucas mientras le daba la mano, me miro a los ojos aun se le notaba terror- no me tengas miedo yo no soy como ese-

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-No hay de que- dijo muy tonto.

Se fueron de la cabaña.


End file.
